


Truth or dare

by Light87



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Creampie, Dangerous Situations, Established Relationship, FFXV, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had this in my head, Ignis is ashamed, M/M, Multi, Please don't crash my dads car, Someones going to get hurt, Truth or Dare, What Have I Done, doing the impossible, i love these boys, please don't crash the regalia, poor Iggy, wtf are they doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light87/pseuds/Light87
Summary: The guys get pretty bored on their way from hammerhead to Lestallum and Prompto thinks its a good time to start a new car game to pass the time.  Its all fun in games until someone crashes the Regali!  No seriously Iggy. Don't crash it.  Maybe  one shot, but might be too fun to pass another chapter. I guess we'll see how this goes :)





	1. Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while on the long trips back and forth. The guys gotta be bored out of their minds sometimes. Leave Kudos and comment and I'll see what I can update :) Share and reblog. Tumblers Dark-rebellion87 :)

Noctis gave a long sigh followed by a yawn as he leaned his head against Gladiolus. They were making their way up to Lestallum to visit Gladiolus's sister Iris as well as checking out some jobs before they could continue on. The drive from Hammerhead was incredibly long. It rained part of the way there before they stopped to pick up some curatives and refuel. Ignis insisted on getting some more Ebony. No one objected because when the adviser didn't get his Ebony he got cranky real fast.

Stocked up on everything they continued on. After a while the sun was out and Ignis popped the top. Prompto was upfront leaning on the door, resting his head on his arms as he stared out. Noct looked ready to sleep when suddenly Prompto perked up. "Hey Noct!"

Noctis looked up with a soft sigh, "What is it?"

"Do you want to play a game?" he said with a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm not playing Kings Knight right now, it's going to suck my battery dry as there are no bars out here. You know that."

"No, no, no! Not that! How about Truth-or-Dare! Like when we were kids!" Prompto said cheerfully looking to Gladiolus who was reading. The shield put his book down, interested in hearing more. "Only this time it will be the adult version. There are consequences should you refuse to do the dare and you can't change your mind once you pick something."

Noct blinked at his friend and raised a brow. "You can't be serious. What are you thinking?

Ignis listened in but said nothing for the moment. Prompto continued, "Oh yeah! I'm serious! Seriously bored! Okay, so if you refuse to do a dare or speak the truth, or change your dare or truth you have to pick up and pack up all by yourself after camping; washing dishes and packing the tent, doing our laundry and you pay up the person asking 500 gill should you refuse."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Noctis asked folding his arms across his chest.

"No considering we're all adults."

"I'm in!" Gladiolus said slappig the head rest of the front seat where Prompto sat looking back at them. "Lets say you Iggy?"

Ignis gave a sigh, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well if it means a chance of someone doing the camp site clean up for once by themselves, I am in too. Dare I say I don't exactly like where this going."

Prompto beamed as he actually got Ignis to do something fun! "Noct?"

"Alright, fine. Few rounds. Thats all."

"Yay!" Prompto exclaimed as he bounced a little and then cracked his knuckles. "Alright. I'll go first!" Prompto paused thinking of who he'd ask and prepared his thoughts for either answer. "Noct. Truth.. or dare!"

Noct raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Truth."

Prompto looked slightly disapointed but shrugged. "Alright.. So back in school.. did you ever notice me.. Like before high school?"

Noctis was a little shocked that it wasn't more of deep question. He smiled. "Yes, Promto. I knew you were the cute little chubby kid that was quiet and always was looking at your camera. I always noticed you. How could I not? So meeting you officially in high school fit and trimmed was a bit of a shocker but a welcomed one."

Promto seemed to smile at that and nodded. "Your turn."

"Okay.." Looking between Gladio and Ignis, and then Promto. He smiled returning his ocean blue gaze to Gladio. "Gladio. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Gladio paused slightly and shrugged, not afraid of anything. "Dare."

Noctis hummed, not sure what exactly to go for but he was shooting in the dark. Knowing that they all had a good relationship with each other it wasn't too much to ask for something sexual as they all had fucked at least a dozen times since they left on their journey. No one was shy about that. It was a sworn secret though. "I dare you.. to make out with Promto until your'e both hard."

Ignis shot a look back at the prince, and Promto blushed beat red. "Your serious?" he asked.

"Well you said this is an adult game!" Noctis retorts with a grin not minding a little show. The blond and his sheild were both attractive and Noctis wouldn't mind watching those two making out for once, instead of crushing their lips against Iggy and himself.

Gladio looked at Noct with a grin and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Fine, he's a cute little chocobo butt anyways. I don't mind rimming his mouth.." he laughed leaning forwards placing a long lingering kiss against Promptos lips. The blond struggled for a moment in shock but gradually gave in, humming and softly moaning. Noctis watched intensly as the two made out. It was hot to watch as Ignis kept his green eyes on the road instead of watching the heated make out session.

Gladio shoved his mouth down Prompto's throat as they moaned at each others rich flavor from the breakfast they had earlier that morning and a mix of energy drinks. Prompto gripped Gladio's longer hair and snaked his tongue along the others mouth causing Gladio to catch it and suck at it like he might with his dick in his mouth. Wordlessly they broke away both aching and in need of some relief.

There came none as it was Gladio's turn to pop the question. Of course it had to be Iggy next. Gladio hoped he'd pick a dare. That was unlikely though. "Iggy, your up. Truth- Or -Dare?"

With little hesitation, "Truth."

"No fun Iggy.. Alright," Gladio paused and tried to think of something he always wanted to know. It was hard to do since they were all very familiar with each other, having grown up together and spend almost every waking moment at each others side. "Is it true you got help from the professors in college by sucking them off for extra credit?"

Ignis shot a I'm going to kill you even asking that kinda look at Gladio."NO! I would never even consider such nonsense!" he said sounding offended. Already he made plans to burn all the cup of noodles at the next camp fire.

Gladio scoffed and gave short laugh. "Relax Iggy. Your not fun. Your up."

Iggy was up, "Alright, Noct. Truth or dare."

"Truth." He knew that Iggy would dare him to do something he would really hate. Going the safe route was best.

"Do you really love Luna?" Ignis had always wanted to know. The prince had always been rather close to here as a child. But was it really love or friendship. Ignis had a slight jealous streak in him. He love Noct and so did the other two. They would die for their prince. Their brother hood went far deeper than it should have.

"Iggy, I do love her. But not in the way you all thing. This marriage is for the peace treaty. So do I love her? As a friend." Noct smiled and hummed as it was Promto's turn to ask as they returned to the original poster. Looking at the blond, before he asked the question. "Dare."

"Aright.. I dare you.. to blow Gladio.. Right here." Oh yeah, he was serious alright. Camera in hand he grinned. Gladio seemed to like this as he grinned at his prince and unzipped his pants. They were already tight from making out with Prompto.

"Seriously? Alright." Guess it didn't make a difference if Noct blew Gladio here or at the tent. However this was public, cars drove by. However his head would be down anyways. "Those pics get deleted tonight!" Gladio stroked himself hard as Noctis got to the floor of the Regalia and crawled over and placed his hands on those thick thighs. His small hand wrapped around the base of Gladio's cock and leaned over and took the tip and began sucking.

Noctis was no newbie to this. Having sucked Gladiolus off a few times already. Stroking the monster cock in his hand, his lips parted more and gave a low hard suck over the tip. Gingerly sliding down his lips while opening his jaw to the widest point since Gladio was very thick. Noctis moaned softly as Gladio ran his hands throug his hair and pushed his head down more, urging him to take more. Noct relaxed his throat knowing that struggling was futile. His hand at the base slid down further and cupped Gladio's balls. Squeezing and cupping them, rolling them around untile he pulled his mouth off with a wet sound that was savored throughout the car.

The skilled mouth kissed and nipped gently down the underside of Gladio cock to the balls where he took the hefty sacks and sucked on them. Earning a pleased moan from Gladio who watched as intensely as everyone else. Prompto ahead started touching himself while he snapped a few photos for his private collection.

"Nnn... Noct you're doing great," Gladio said and moaned as he watched the dark haired prince take his cock once more in his mouth and began bobbing his head with much enthusiasm. Sometimes the prince really got into it. There was no shame he had left in him. As Noct sucked harder, Gladio knew he was going to come soon, he grabbed the princes head and pushed down as he began fucking his mouth. Noct knew Gladios habits and didn't resist. It felt like electricity pulsing through him as it went to his groin. Gladio through his head back on the head rest and moaned as he head fucked Noctis. A few thrusts later he came hard. Letting go of Noct's head he let the other take it or pull away.

Knowing Nocts habits, he took it down. Swallowing the cum that came thick. Struggling he managed to get most of it even if it over flowed in to his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Pulling away, Noctis gave a satisfied lick of his lips and a slight smirk. "Good big guy?" he asked playfully. He was as hard as a rock and so was Prompto. Hell, Iggy even looked rather uncomfortable in his dress pants.

This was a game changer.


	2. Unfocused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies of it being a little on the shorter side. I promise a double update this week with another chapter. I didn't wanna do two dares in one post ;) Promise the next chapter will be awesome! Comment and Kudos!
> 
> My Tumblr is Dark-Rebellion87

Noctis was up for the next Round of truth-or-dare. Now that he had been the real ice breaker in the Adult version of the game, there was no fear in him of asking the others to do something extreme. "Hmm.. Well, Prompto. Your turn. Truth.. or DARE!" Noctis said.

"Dare!" Prompto chimed. He was no wuss. He was actually looking forwards to Noct's "Revenge". Now that the tables had turned.

Noctis slowly smiled as ideas flowed through his head. So many and so little time. They were soon to pass through Alstor Slough's parking lot making their way West. While they had some time, it seemed Ignis had picked up speed to see that they didn't get too far in the game to actually do something illegal.. well even more. 

"I dare you..to blow Ignis!"

"NOCT!" Ignis protested.

"I'm serious! --While he _drives_!" Noctis said. The prince looked serious at the rear view mirror at Ignis who looked positively horrified! Noct had faith that Ignis wouldn't loose control over the Regalia. The man had some serious control! How much, the were about to find out.

"Oh this is rich!" Gladio said beaming ear to ear as he leaned forward for the best view. "Think you can handle this Iggy?"

"This isn't safe---"

Prompto shut Iggy up with a deep kiss that lasted only briefly before leaning down and began to unzip and undo the belt and button of Iggies tented pants that were straining with a small wet spot cause by pre. "You look like you were excited listening to Noct blow Gladio. Let me help you with that."

The blonds fingers found their target as they wrapped around the thick shaft there, Ignis let out a moan as he gripped the steering wheel tightly as Prompto gave a few expert strokes. Ignis and Prompto were fairly close and shared the same bed, fucking and blowing each other. Like Gladio and Noct they knew each others kinks. Despite Ignis and his sarcasm that gave everyone the impression he didn't like Promto, they were positively involved with each other. Though their relationship wasn't limited to the two of them. "Promto.. " he moaned as the blond leaned down taking Ignis's tip in his mouth and sucked nice and slow on it while flicking this tongue back and forth over the slit and around the sides of the head where the sensitive glands were.

Noctis looked on from a little window of opportunity. He was positively hard still and he was tempted to climb up and fuck Prompto from behind. But there was something else he was holding back on, and he leaned over nipping at Gladio's ear before whispering his plans. Gladio's amber eyes lit up at the idea. "You are a dirty little prince aren't you?" he said as Ignis gave another moan, swerving slightly.

Prompto's mouth bobbed up and down and he reached down into Iggies pants and grabbed those soft balls and fondled them. Ignis panted and took his hand off the wheel to push the blonds head down further while bracing slightly with his free leg not controlling the pedal and thrust slightly. With Iggies long legs, there was extra room infront of the wheel so Promptos head fit perfectly as he sucked hard and slow and pulled up, letting a string of saliva be the only thing connecting him as he glanced up at Iggies expression of pure delight and horror as he tried his best to keep his eyes focused.

Now that the two were going at it, Ignis started to relax and let a moan out as he started to get closer. Noctis watched as he swerved a few times on the shoulder before righting himself. "Your really digging this huh Prompto? Ignis?" he commented as he leaned in watching Prompto nod and looked up to Iggy in bliss. The brunet must have really been enjoying this as he looked positively flushed red. He even let out a few more moans as he reached down stroking the blonds hair. Seeing Ignis enjoying it made Noct harder as he really wanted to be involved more.

Ignis struggled to keep his eyes focused on the road but it was getting harder to think as Prompto's mouth did wonders as the little tight mouth sucked exactly how he loved it in the bedroom. "Prom.." he moaned softly. "I won't last!" Ignis said grunting he could feel his heart pound as Prompto picked up his pace. It wasn't long before Iggy cried out softly and shoved Prompto all the way down to the hilt as pleasure straight for his groin. Ignis shot his load shamefully into promptos throat. He came hard as he drifted into the other lane and then caught himself as another car came from the opposite direction. 

When he finished, Prompto sat back breathing hard. "Alright! Iggies first road head!" Prompto said licking his lips as a bit of cum had escaped. The blond took a lot of pride in pleasing Ignis. "How was that, Specs?"

"Positively frightening!" Ignis said as he sounded winded as he returned both hands to the wheel. Though deep down Ignis was really quite turned on by it. Though he wouldn't ever admit it!

"Still a little hard though it appears," Prompto said observantly as he reached over and gave a stroke or two to the hard shaft still hanging out of Ignis's pants, it was still dripping. Prompto knew Ignis had some wonderful stamina. A lot like Gladio.

"I think I can fix that," Gladio said as he looked hard again too. "Truth or dare Promto."

 

Prompto raised a blond brow, "Really.. me again?" he shook his head and then gave a sigh. "Shoot. Dare." Only choosing dare because he would do something again for Ignis or Noctis that was exciting.

Gladio gave a smirk and looked to Noctis who clearly was enjoying this a little too much. Glancing to Iggy he hummed teasingly. "Don't loose it Iggy.. but Prompto I want you to..."


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets the ride he didn't ask for..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to do a double update last week but I got occupied doing some other things. I gotta work on "After Math" sometime late tomorrow or next week. I'd like to get that one updated :)
> 
> This isn't beta'd. I wrote this late night so.. if something isn't right, now you know lol. Drabbles.
> 
> As always find me on Tumblr : http://dark-rebellion87.tumblr.com/
> 
> I think this one might have another chapter or two :) I am open to ideas for the last few dares. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated.

Ignis looked rather nervous as Gladio and Noctis sat in the back looking at him with catshire grins. The chauffeur could say he was starting to regret joining in on these chocobo games of theirs. Though he was a little curious, however he knew this wasn't going to be wise.

Prompto looked over at Ignis and then the prince and his sheild in the back seat. What was going through their minds? Though he had a deep gut feeling of what it was and he hoped dearly he was correct. Prompto really did love Iggy, and for what was to happen he hoped that his dear Ignis would forgive him.

"I want you to fuck Ignis. By this we mean ride him. As he is!"Gladio finished after a pregnant pause. 

"You can't be serious!?" Ignis exclaimed vearing around a slight curve in the road. The road was empty except for them in the regalia. 

"Dead serious. C'mon Iggy, just look at you.. still hard and aching. You boy-toy Prompto is just aching to relieve you!" Noctis said peering over Ignis's shoulder to his throbbing cock. Though Prompto had just given him head, he glistened with pearly precome dripping down his cock. It was obvious that Ignis hadn't had enough.

"Oooh. This is going to be fun!" Prompto beamed as he checked for cars before stripping out of his boots, while Ignis gave him the 'Don't you dare' look. Prompto grinned. "Sorry Iggy. I am sure as hell am not doing dishes and being cinderella for everyone, PLUS the 500 gil!" Prompto worked out of his pants, shimmy them off of his hard on down his muscular thighs and on to the immaculate floor of the Regalia. "Ahh the breeze feels good!" He smiled as he reached for the glove box and pulled out some lube.

Ignis wasn't as large as Gladio but he wasn't small either. Whenever they fucked, Prompto always kept some lube around so he could get nice and slippery for a nice ride. Ignis was perfectly built for Prompto. A nice smooth shaft that was pushing 9 inches with a nice girth to him that made him squeal in delight. That thick head was always generous with precome. 

Prompto's own beautiful shaft was only a bit smaller, 8 inches and nice girth to him. It glistened and twitched; quite sensitive to the softest touches. The tip bobbed in the breeze as tried to get himself nice and stretched. No need to make it unpleasant. Leaning over the side of the passenger door he slid his lubricated fingers back into that pink pert hole and dipped one in teasingly.

Noctis and Gladio looked on, cocks in their hands and eyes glued to the pleasent movement that Prompto made. Ignis even stole a few glances as those gunslinger-trigger happy fingers slide in and out, adding one at a time and scissoring himself. "Prompto I wanna see a cream pie when you're done," Gladio said with a smile as he stroked himself, his head soon falling back in pleasure as he stroked his huge cock.

"Nnn.. Yes.. Alright!" Prompto just moaned out as he soon found his prostate and rubbed it over and over with his index finger. It wasn't long before he was close to coming when he stopped. Turning to Ignis who was now bright red and struggling to listen to the right head on his body, Prompto crawled over the counsel and coated Ignis with more lube from the bottle that had been carelessly tossed into the cup holder. "Looking pretty rock hard, Specs.. I hope you can handle this."

"I swear.. I am going to.."

"Do what..?"

"You sure as hell will find out once we get to camp," Ignis threatened pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"That's not going to put an end to this boner you got here, Iggy!" Prompto said with a wide grin as he was feeling quite high off of the influence of his friends in the back seat stroking themselves. No Prompto was looking forwards to this. Even if it meant that he would be probably causing them to crash the regalia. 

"Chop chop Prompto!" Noctis said watching the blond stroking Iggy off.

"Yes, Sir!" he chimed as he eyed Iggy as he reached for the seat controls to recline Iggy ever so slightly back, and then climbed ever so carefully to straddle him after brushing his hands around trying to get between his arms. Reaching for Ignis's raging boner, he guided it up to his hole and sank down on it. Givin a low moan as he sank down to the hilt. "Ah... fuck this is great!!"

Ignis struggled for control as he leaned his head over Promptos shoulder, trying to see the road. This had to be hardest task driving that he had ever done. It was positively frightening and exhilarating at the same time. There was no way he'd do this again. Ignis kept telling himself to keep focused. But that tight grip on him was breaking him. 

When Prompto seemed to find his mark, he moaned out, clenching causing Ignis to draw a sharp breath and moan against Prompto's shoulder. The blond reached behind Ignis and grasped the headrest, using it for leverage as he would pull himself up and thrust down. Gradually gaining speed while he watch Noctis and Gladio jerking their cocks off to him riding Ignis. At the moment they were head back moaning with him.

Ignis braced his left leg to give him some lift to thrust up slightly as Prompto came down, he'd meet him. Prompto would change his angle as he moved his hips and grind against him. "Bloody hell," he moaned out as he bit down on Prompto's vest covered shoulder. Prompto panted growing close to cumming and he slowly eased his speed to a slower pace with some more grinding motions that he knew would drive Ignis nuts. 

Every time Prompto gave a rough grinding motion, Iggy swerved and weaved in and out of the center line before catching himself. Ignis was tempted to just hit the brakes and get out and fuck Prompto against the hood of the car, but they were on time frame. There was no time for side jobs. They had to get to Lestallum. Glancing to the rear view mirror to the two in the back seat both getting it off, he looked forwards to attempt to focus.. 

Prompto could tell that Ignis was into it as he dripped with sweat and jerked his hips up as much as he could. But it was starting to get dangerous as Iggy started to really become distracted driving. No longer was it straight lines. Prompto know that it was time to pick up the pace. Already it looked as though Noct was about to cum, Gladio was not far either.

"Lets say we get this show on the road," he grinned as he kissed Iggy deeply before breaking away and started to picking his pace up going hard and fast, Iggy moaned throwing his head back slightly.

There was a sudden blare of a horn and Ignis jumped and swerved back into the correct lane. He was speeding unknowingly. Everyone ignored the near miss except Ignis whose heart pounded and he felt weak as Prompto clenched around him. "Ignis.. Give it to me!" Prompto begged as he rolled his hips.

Ignis gripped the wheel tighter and clenched his teeth and gave a few slight thrusts up. So close. Ignis breathed harder and drifted into the side of the road , going into the dirt and grass before almost loosing control. Instead of loosing control of the regalia he lost himself inside Promto as the gunslinger would clench and give a cry of pleasure as he shot his load over Iggies pristine purple leopard shirt. Ignis followed with a cry as he emptied himself.

Being lost in bliss, he heard Gladio and Nocts cry too moments before he drifts into the grassy side of the road and lost control as a Saberclaw darted in front of them and Ignis spins the Regalia out and slams on the brakes sending Prompto into the horn. At a stop he panted as Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis and kissed his sweaty head. "Wow.. What a ride.." He said panting. "You.. You did good Iggy."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feeds the monster! :)


End file.
